


Good Girl

by kingwellsjaha



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Because here at Until Dawn we can't have nice things, F/M, Oral Sex, Sam's POV, This is just smut, a little bit of angst and general sadness mixed in there, the title is really REALLY misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: Now everything had changed, she still didn’t drink, she still didn’t smoke weed, but she was searching for fun and, you had to give it to Josh, he was fun.aka smut, smut and a closer look into Sam's head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sooo it's been awhile, but anxiety always brings me back to my two trash kids, so here i am, with probably the most explicit thing that i have ever written. it's semi related to the thing i previously wrote: [saved_data.txt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7609975) you don't have to read it though, it just fits the timeline and alternative universe that's all.
> 
> tbh i always wanted to take a closer look into Sam's head, because Sam is kind of hard to grasp. im not always happy with the way she's depicted in fanfiction, but at the same time... i can't write her any better/we all have different interpretations and that's the beauty of it. still i wanted to at least try and get my interpretation right and i for the first time suceeded at least a little bit. tell me what you think! also for everyone who had their hopes up, this is not a daddy kink fanfic/josh will not call her good girl, i'm sorry for the confusion.
> 
> and one last thing: i listened to this two songs a lot while writing this. the first [Between The Bars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPD-a1FjUtU) by Elliot Smith just really fits the situation and then there is [Your Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DejH3qnhQrA) by Greg Laswell, which is such a jossam song to begin with.

When she had been ten her classmates had given her a nickname. They had called her Good Girl Sam, because she never skipped school or played tricks on teachers, even the ones that deserved it. Good Girl Sam had resented the nickname at first and then after a month she had started to wear it like a badge of honor.

It had followed her into high school. The nickname had followed her back to her home, where her mother had teased her for being always the sober friend, the one that didn’t smoke weed. Sam’s mother had a wild youth and had expected nothing else from her daughter. Yet she was disappointed every time, at her senior ball she had raised her arms into the air and asked Sam, if she ever considered having fun. Good Girl Sam had taken offence in that back then.

Now everything had changed, she still didn’t drink, she still didn’t smoke weed, but she was searching for fun and, you had to give it to Josh, he was fun. And he knew what to do with his mouth, Sam was currently learning that herself.

She didn’t know where Josh had learned to use his tongue like this. In the years that they have known each other, he had only dated two people and she was sure that he and Amanda Walker had not gone that far. Maybe college had broadened his horizon. It was hard to think about it that way. She had known Josh since she was fourteen and in her mind he had always been charming yet hard to grasp, fickle somehow, always chickening out of everything in the last minute. But maybe things had changed. Of course they had obviously changed looking at the way Josh was at the end of the bed. His face buried between her legs.

Sam could only see his dark curls from her position. But she could feel his nose pressing against her folds and of course his tongue and mouth. Part of her wanted to run her hands through his hair, to pull slightly. She wondered if it would feel just as good as the first time. She might’ve pulled to hard back then. To her defence Josh had pulled just as hard and from all she could tell in that moment, he hadn’t minded, even smiled a little bit pulling her closer into a kiss. But she was hesitant to pull now. Their first time had been rough, a lot of biting and the feeling of fighting. The pulling had fitted there, it had been part of the struggle, but now it was so soft and gentle that Sam feared to be swallowed whole.

It felt strange almost like an apology for the other marks on her body, for making her come after midnight when she had to be up at eight in the morning. Sam wanted to explain to him that it was fine, that she liked the marks on her body because they made her feel like something has happened. She wanted to remind him that since the death of his sisters she couldn’t sleep either, that she was hurting too, so they could hurt together. Instead she pressed her head against the cushion, closed her eyes and moaned. Her hands claw themselves into the bedsheets.

It was easier that way. You never really got far talking with Josh. When she had arrived around one o’clock, he had talked about a horror movie. As if they were back in the high school cafeteria, as if his sisters were waiting for them at the table, as if they weren’t missing, as if they hadn’t fucked. She had not given him an answer, just asked for a shower, because the midnight jog had made her sweaty. He had given her a towel and one of his shirts, that was so big that she almost got lost in it. She showered and slipped into the shirt, just the shirt. She folded her clothes and walked to Josh’s room, passed Hannah’s and then Beth’s. There was a poster hanging on Hannah’s door. In bold violet letters her name was written on it. Beth once had such a poster too, but she got rid of it for a simple rainbow pride flag. It seemed like a lifetime ago, that Sam had been in their rooms. Once a long time ago they had been familiar, while Josh’s room had been a weed smelling mystery. Now they were the ones that lay in darkness turned stone mysteries. She had tried not to think about it much when she passed and it had worked. Slowly she would bury these feelings somewhere deep inside her heart.

She entered Josh’s room without even knocking, he looked up from a strange Youtube video he had been watching. His eyes fell onto her exposed legs and moved up from there. A tiny grin appeared on his face and he turned in his chair to face her completely, while she made herself comfortable on his bed, ruffling her wet hair. They didn’t say a thing. Josh because he didn’t want to talk about anything and Sam...

Good Girl Sam had the excuse that it wouldn’t help anyway, that Josh would change the topic as soon as she tried to talk to him, but the truth was that Sam was tired, tired of talking, tired of making sense and helping. She wanted Josh’s lips on hers and she got what she wanted, with his body on top of her, his hands roaming her body. They slided up her shirt. She could see the moment where he realized that she didn’t wear any kind of pants. His smile turned wicked. His pupils dilated. He crawled down her body and pushed the shirt up.

This is how she got eaten out for the first time. It took Josh a while to find the perfect rhythm for her, but it was an enjoyable time.

She came loudly, gasping. Josh stopped in his movement and looked up for the first time. Her cum was shining on his mouth and chin. He smiled at her, satisfied with what he had done. It suited him, Sam thought, he looked good like this.

She wondered if he also thought that about her, she still didn’t know what he got out of it. If this is simply a way of escaping his loneliness or if there’s more, if he maybe always fancied her a little bit. Good Girl Sam knew that it wasn’t that simple that they both were hurting and trying to find comfort, but Sam craved his love, his attention.

Please love me and need me, she wished, please let this be more than two desperate still-teenagers clinging to each other.

Sam’s heart was greedy, she wanted Josh to love her, although he wasn’t ready, although she wasn’t ready for it either.

Josh moved up now taking her shirt with him, pulling it to her neck exposing her breasts. While his fingers still teased her clit, his mouth moved to her breasts, sucking on her nipples. She cried out again this time her hand moved to his hair, stroking it softly, trying to mimic his softness. He let go of her to get rid of the shirt at last, then his lips were finally back on hers.

It wasn’t about the taste of her on his mouth that got her. It was the wetness that aroused her. He now had seen all of her. This friendship was officially ruined. Something in her was laughing about this fact. She pulled him closer.

With the kiss came the wildness back. They parted so that Josh could pull off his shirt, he took his pants right with them. At that point during the first time Josh had only had one goal, he had aligned himself with her and that had been basically it, but now he just drew her closer, pressing his body against hers. He kissed her so hard, that she forgot how to breath for a moment.

He moved slowly, clearly trying to align him with her. It worked after the third try.

Just like the first time he broke the kiss to look down on her, to see her face as he entered. His mouth opened slightly as he watched. She gasped and stared back. Because of her lack of experience she couldn’t really compare his dick to anything else, but it wasn’t small. When he was fully inside her, he broke the eye contact and cursed into her ear. Like everything in this night he started slowly, getting faster steadily. Sam realized in that moment, that he had forgotten to use a condom again. Good Girl Sam never understood how people couldn’t protection. How her mother had conceived her at the age of nineteen, was a mystery to her, but Sam got it now. It’s the adrenaline, a flirt with disaster and catastrophe. Pure self deconstruction and it made her feel alive and closer to death at the same time.

She knew it was over when Josh started to whisper her name into her ear, repeating it till it wasn’t her name anymore only syllables, sounds that didn’t make any sense. She in return moaned loudly and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

He grabbed her hair at that and pulled slightly. That was how they came, she screaming, he gasping. Josh broke down on top of her. They stayed like this for a while. She could feel Josh’s heavy breathing. Her hands were in his hair again, she didn’t really know how they got there.

Finally Josh raised his head. A dopey smile was on his lips and he leaned down to kiss her. Sam smiled back and meant it. This was what peace feels like. Now the ghosts were quiet and hiding in the corners of the room. They wouldn’t get them till the morning. Josh pulled the blankets over them. He was so tired she could tell that he would sleep in about a minute. She made herself comfortable on his chest and closed her eyes.

Good Girl Sam would’ve remembered to turn on her alarm, so that she would wake tomorrow at seven.

Sam closed her eyes and didn’t think at last.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was at least alright. im not really good in writing smut, if i have to be honest. if you want to fight me for my Sam interpretation please do so? because i have no one to talk to when it comes to Until Dawn and it's getting kind of lonely here.


End file.
